Sterek lemon
by SLASHandCHIP
Summary: Pour résumer : Slash /Sterek /Lemon. Actuellement à la recherche d'un titre. Possibilité de suite si je trouve une bonne intrigue et tout ça tout ça... Sorry pour les fautes d'orthographe. I suck.


**CRÉDIT** :_ Teen Wolf_ ne m'appartient pas, pas moins que _Stiles_ et _Derek_. L'univers et les protagonistes sont la propriété du grand_ Jeff Davis_. Par contre ce torchon pornographique est mien, quand même.

**WARNING** : Il est classé **M**, ce n'est pas pour rien jeune chèvre de Bolivie, car présence de_ lemon_.

Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe...

* * *

Le cliquetis des touches du clavier de l'ordinateur retentait dans la chambre. Clignant frénétiquement des yeux pour lutter contre la somnolence, Stiles était absorbé dans ses recherches. Des poches violettes ornaient ses yeux, pour cause du manque de sommeil. Il luttait avec acharnement contre une Morphée qui le menaçait de piquer du nez à tout moment. Il avait passé une grande partie de la nuit à récolter diverses information sur les loups-garou. Un sujet qui semblait le passionner. D'un naturel curieux il voulait toujours en savoir plus. C'est ainsi qu'il occupait ses nuits depuis que Scott s'était fait mordre par un Peter devenue fou.

Le grincement de sa fenêtre lui fit relever la tête. Se battant avec les rideaux pour entrer, l'intrus laissa échapper un juron avant de tomber au sol en glissant sur une pile de feuille.  
« Derek, niveau discrétion c'est raté. » se moqua Stiles, les yeux rivés sur l'écran ayant déjà reporté son attention sur ses recherches.  
« La ferme. » répondit-il en reniflant toujours par terre.  
« Alors que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite surprise ? » demanda Stiles en lui tendant la main afin de l'aider à se relever. Depuis peu, il avait fini par prendre l'habitude des entrevues nocturnes de Derek. Ignorant son aide, Derek se releva seul après avoir fixé sa main pendant de longues secondes.  
« Tu sais, ma main ne mord pas. » dit-il railleur. Derek agrippa fermement le col du t-shirt de Stiles en grognant. Leurs visages n'étaient séparés que d'une barrière invisible de quelques centimètres et Stiles pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du loup garou contre sa figure. Ses yeux s'étaient teint d'une couleur rouge vive. Le jeune Stilinsky avala bruyamment sa salive, faisant trembloter sa pomme d'Adam.  
« Et bien ce ne sera pas mon cas, si tu ne la boucles pas ! » Fit-il en relâchant la pression sur le vêtement du plus jeune sans pour autant le lâcher. Stiles ne pu s'empêcher de humer l'odeur du loup garou. Il sentait la pluie. Un peu normal, vu qu'il pleuvait à torrent dehors.  
« Tu sens le chien mouillé. » Commenta-t-il. Derek le regarda férocement. Il aurait mériter d'être nominé au lauréat du regard qui peut tuer.  
« D'accord d'accord, je me tais. » abdiqua Stiles en tremblant légèrement. Même si il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix, il devait bien admettre que Derek le faisait un peu flipper par moment. Mais se taire n'était pas chose facile quand on s'appelait Stiles Stilinsky.  
« Tu comptes me regarder dans le blanc des yeux encore longtemps ? C'est pas que ça me dérange... T'as de beaux yeux tu sais mais humpf- »  
Derek écrasa sa bouche contre les lèvres de Stiles, le faisant taire dans une embrassade forcée, en maintenant fermement sa nuque. Leurs dents s'entrechoquèrent avec a violence du baisé. Il n'avait absolument rien de tendre. Les plaintes de Stiles restaient étouffées sous la puissante mâchoire de Derek. Il se décolla laissant Stiles aspirer une grande goulée d'air avant de repartir à l'attaque. Le deuxième assaut se fit moins dur. Avide, Derek mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Stiles pour en quémander l'accès avant d'y introduire sa langue, les faisant danser ensemble dans une valse endiablée.

Pendant qu'il l'embrassait, leurs corps basculèrent et tombèrent mollement contre le matelas du lit. L'écrasant de tout son poids, Derek lui proscrivait tout mouvement de défense, surplombant le corps de l'adolescent qui paraissait outrageusement frêle fasse au sien. Happant et mordillant la bouche du plus jeune jusqu'au sang, il lapa ensuite le liquide rougeâtre qui s'en écoulait, sous ses gémissements plaintifs. Stiles, lui, haletait incessamment à cause du manque d'oxygène, gardant frénétiquement les yeux fermés en s'agrippant au débardeur blanc du loup lorsqu'il senti une main étrangère se glisser sous son t-shirt. Il se débattait vainement et articula difficilement en bégayant :  
« Qu-qu'est ce que tu fais ?»  
En grognant, Derek l'embrassa violemment pour le faire taire avec un goût métallique dans la bouche, un alliage de salive et de sang. La barbe de trois jours de Derek venant lui griffer le visage lorsque celui-ci passa sa langue sur les commissures de ses lèvres.

Un gémissement de surprise s'échappa de la gorge du jeune Stilinsky quant il senti la langue chaude de Derek tracer son chemin sur sa jugulaire, le mordant par moments, s'attardant sur les quelques grains de beauté qui peuplaient son cou. Remonta furtivement, il donna un fugace coup de langue sur le lobe de l'oreille d'un Stiles frémissant. Il capitula, abandonnant toute résistance qu'il savait d'ores et déjà inutile. Il se sentait honteux. Honteux d'être autant soumis face à Derek et, honteux que son corps réponde favorablement à tous ces nouveaux gestes qui dépassaient amplement le stade de l'amitié. Et gêné d'en vouloir toujours plus. C'était prohibé, interdit et malsain. Mais cela rendait la chose encore plus attrayante de son point de vue. Passivement, ses mains quittèrent le débardeur de Derek pour se réfugier dans la tignasse brune, se cramponnant fermement tandis que les mains expertes du plus vieux malmenaient son mamelon gauche, allant par moment le suçoter et le mordiller. Les grognement rauques du loup garou se faisaient de plus en plus désireux. Un mélange de peur et d'enivrement noya l'humain lorsqu'il senti l'excitation de Derek pressée contre sa hanche.

D'un geste vif, Derek lui retira son t-shirt, le déchirant dans sa brusquerie sous le regard choqué de Stiles.  
« Eh ! C'était mon préféré ! »  
Derek sourit railleusement sous l'air offusqué de l'adolescent en lui capturant sauvagement les lèvres tout en déboutonnant les boutons de son pantalon. Stiles émit un couinement effarouché lorsque les mains de Derek se faufilèrent sous son jean, lui palpant les fesses. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être une jeune pucelle sur le point de perdre sa virginité. Son ego venait sérieusement d'en prendre un coup. Et puis quoi encore ? Stiles n'était pas une fille.  
Stiles fit basculer Derek sur le dos, inversant leurs positions sous le regard amusé et le sourire carnassier de l'alpha qui maintenait toujours ses mains sur le fessier du plus jeune. Les mains sur le buste de Derek pour se soutenir, il greffa innocemment ses lèvres sur ses jumelles. Derek le laissa mener la danse. Leurs échanges se firent moins agressifs, plus doux.  
Le jean glissa des hanches de Stiles tandis qu'il se trémoussait au dessus de Derek, arrivant maintenant à ses chevilles. Malgré leur posture, Derek se trouvait en position de force. Stiles était à moitié nue tandis que lui, avait encore tous ses vêtements. Sans se détacher de sa bouche, il retira, avec plus de précaution que Derek en avait eu pour son t-shirt, le débardeur du lycanthrope, dévoilant son torse halé.  
Stiles baissa lentement la braguette de Derek qui grogna d'impatience. Il faut dire qu'il commençait à ne plus avoir de place dans ce jeans. Et ce gamin là, semblait décidé à le faire languir encore longtemps.  
Les mains de l'alpha se frayèrent un chemin sous le boxer de l'humain. Le dos de Stiles s'arqua quand un corps étranger s'introduisit dans son intimité. Il laissa échapper un juron sous la douleur, haletant, le front suant collé contre celui de Derek. Il geignit avec difficulté, les yeux larmoyants :  
« Ça fait mal... »  
Derek s'excusa dans un chaste baisé. La voix rauque de Derek résonnait dans sa tête comme une litanie tandis que sa main droite entamait de lents vas-et-viens sur son membre tendu. Stiles laissa tomber sa tête contre le torse musclé, en étouffant ses gémissements qu'il jugeait bien trop indécents. D'ici il pouvait entendre les rapides battements du cœur de Derek.  
Un deuxième doigt s'introduisit, Stiles serra le drap de toutes ses forces comme pour en atténuer la douleur, le corps secoué de spasmes.

La douleur se dissipa lentement. Derek se débarrassa du boxer de Stiles, qui devenait plus qu'encombrant, pour faciliter le mouvement de ses doigts. Stiles balançait ses hanches de gauche à droite, en harmonie avec celles de Derek tout en happant ses lèvres. Il se tortilla en gémissant plus fort contre sa bouche pendant que la main de Derek opéraient, venant embêter la bienheureuse prostate tout en garda le mouvement de son autre main. Lorsque Stiles fut assez préparé, Derek se débarrassa du reste de ses vêtements sans rompre le contact de ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il l'installa sur le dos, les jambes du jeune Stilinsky venant encercler sa taille, pendant qu'il s'enfonçait lentement en lui dans grognement animal, lui arrachant un geignement de douleur. Les ongles de Stiles s'enfoncèrent dans le dos de Derek sous les coups de butoirs qu'il lui infligeait tout en se retenant de gémir trop bruyamment. De fines larmes coulèrent involontairement le long de ses joues et Derek vint de sa main consoler son excitation en l'embrassant avec le plus de tendresse qu'il lui était permis. Stiles se déversa sur son ventre, Derek ralenti la cadence en sentant son orgasme pointer le bout de son nez avant de jouir à son tour. A bout de souffle, il retomba contre le corps d'un Stiles haletant, l'écrasant.

« Qu'est ce qui faut pas faire pour que tu te la fermes...» Avait-t-il dit en souriant, regardant Stiles dormir, exténué.


End file.
